


Kirigiri luv Chunk E Cheese

by JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chunk E Cheese, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen/pseuds/JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirigiri want to go wer a kid can be a kid and meets Chunk E the hottest mouse ever and hav sugoi fricking. Nagay be so jelly if he find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fricking wth hawt rat on sage

Kyoko x Chunk E.

It was a nomal dy a hopp peek akemdy but Kirgaygeri want'ted go a place were she chould be a kid ater skool she go outsude breaking skool rues ismaru would cat her and gif her detion but he was busy fricking corn head mon. Kyouko walk down hte strets and see a place wear a kid can be a kid Chunk E Cheese she go in and see Chuck E on sage twerking on guitar. Kirgayri feel her kokoro goin Doki Doki she wak up stge and Chunk sai do you want to have sum pizza. kyokokkokook want to look cool so she said sorry I'm busy invagating.....................the booty kIRGAY said sexyleik. Chunk E and Keary frick on stage foe 10 hours. But it past curfew at hoes peek Kiri pannick. Ishimaru cat her past curfew. Kiri in trueball detion ater skool tomarrow foe 2 weks but Kiri panick she think she cheat on Nagay. She hops Nagay does nat find ot.

2 be cotioned


	2. R't u 2 old foe dis

Ater 2 weks of detion Ismellows yells I hope u lern u leson gota due somting not homo and annoyily Komahope comes up

"Did sum 1 sai HOPE!" 

Go away ko say Trollgamimeme as he trow money at him.

Kirgay wak away to see a certain sum 1 outsid and no its not nagay dumasses its Chunk E.

Hey Kigayi sai Chunk wanna go to a plac wear kid can B a kid.

"I'm busy investgating nuffing"

Com on kiri sai Chunk E. We gat piza 

As day go to chunk E cheeses. Kiri get on playthingie.

R't u 2 old foe dis Kuzoo say

as mor tug lyfe kidz sho up

Kirigiri push dem rude bitches off playting 

Din Chuck put dem in pizza no wandr dare piza tast so teribell.

later Kirgay frick in hte kidz playthingie foe 12 awers.

Milken and komeme sho up

 

2 B COTIONED


	3. hapy b day komu

Were da hope I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy Komamiki say

As chunk and koyo Sop fricking

Kerygear wat R U doing? As notgay walks insid

Wat besdis do U hav here say cat cheating kiri

Wii hav a birhdy its girl nagay 6th b dy sid Chunk E.

It me sis 6 bday Notgay said

"WTF nagay I 13 tis plac 4 kidz and me bday not 4 4mons"

"HA komu U jok a loot ad shee hav ahoge but Y U frick with rat and gat lost Miken Komamomma U hav nuding to do wth plot"

As Milken ws havng hawt pizza sex wth Ko on the floor

se they hav 2 do with hte plot. But lef caus Chunk E cheese piza tast bad tey go to piz hurt.

Lets kom down its a b day sai Chunk twerking on gutertar

"It newt me b day stup ass rat"

as komarue stab Chunk E. wth ahoge

He ded say Kirgayyoko we ned skool trail excute komooroo

Did some1 say excution poped up Junko Enoshibe who has noting to do wth hte plot

A leest i liv say Chunk E

ven yama run up in a kawaii desu sugoi moe hamtaro suit and stad chunk with ponity ahoge

NOOOOOOOOOOO HE DED yellowed sad Koyukoko

As Kirgaykoko ron out Chunk E cheese she lok foe hospitle newt hoeing wear 1 is

Wil Chunk E live?  
WAt wil kirgayrei do ater being cat cheating?

AND MOST IMPORTAILY

 

What toping wil milken tsumilky and Ko nagtoe gat on dar piza?

2 B CONTIONED


	4. Need 2 fix Chunk E but he gone

periously

Ishiamellowroost : WAT U FRICKED WTH CHERIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mango : hte corn mad me do it

Cherrio : this shiz hawt

Nagay : Y R FRICK WTH RAT GIRI?

Kirgayko : He Ded

Yama : I not fury

Nao bak 2 stroyie

koyoako panick she not no wear hospital is so she dup hurt bodie in trash. Witch is best fing 2 due if U not kow wer hospitoll is ad go bak 2 skool it 10 0 clok.  
nex morning se ditch hoes poek high. Ismellow nat cat hir cause he bes E crying from brocan hart. cargayri ass if Nameme kow wear 2 fix A broken animatronic mouse.  
"I fink diet soda cokezuichi cod fix it. nao do U hav a shiny Sylveon?"

"No"

"GRR Don't U kow 2 cath dem all evan shiny's"

As Cargayeary wak away fom rude ass bitch Nanameme she find diet souda. I ned U 2 fix sumfing say kirigear. Cart U see I busy riting souda X sonia fanfiction he sy while making GunDAMN gat eatan aliv so he can frick suna. Kargayiri foe ladtup out windough macing Soda cry dan he helping her. Wear broken rat botty cokezuichi sai. I fot I put him herear. Day see dumpstar tuk tak Trash wth Chunk E in it.   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOnononnonononono Kirigayko scream! Day run afer trush tuck but it 2 fas 

foe dem sow day steal Kuzou pink my lee tail pony thug lyfe bik as Kuzu yell Bichs stale me bik and put pink sparke hellments on caus Piko warry Kuzo safty.

LATER AT PIZA HUTT UN RELATED 2 PLOTT

R't U going 2 oder say Waiteress chan 2 2sumilky and nag2io

As Mecan and ko start having hawt piza sex on florr wth avery singal topping on piza waitress chan kick dem out.

BACK 2 KIRI SODA CHASING TRUNK

As thug lyfe Kuzu say U meanie ass bitches I call Pekomommy on U. Liek wat shee doughing 2 do say deit soda. I wood watch dat mouf if I u Kargayie sai coolily.  
Van Pekomama jump up in air wth sword cutting dem on kuzoo's swag thug lyfe me little pny bik.

TO BE COTIONED


End file.
